1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated knife and more particularly pertains to cutting and spreading butter, cheese, and the like with the assistance of thermal conduction with a heated knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated knife assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated knife assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting and spreading food stuffs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 331,686 to Persson discloses a butter knife. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,216 to Chambers discloses a battery powered electric knife. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,341 to Ikuno et al. discloses an electric knife device. U.S. Pat No. 4,593,466 to O'Brien discloses an electric knife. U.S. Pat No. 5,092,208 to Rosa-Miranda discloses a hot knife assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated knife that contains a heating element in the cutting blade thereof for allowing the cutting blade to be heated for readily cutting butter, cheese, and the like.
In this respect, the heated knife according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting and spreading butter, cheese, and the like with the assistance of thermal conduction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated knife which can be used for cutting and spreading butter, cheese, and the like with the assistance of thermal conduction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.